For her
by Beautiful Belladonna
Summary: Laxus thinks back to before he was expelled from the guild. Before he caused so much trouble. Before he broke her heart. (This is just a fanfic that takes place throughout the first half of fairy tail. I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters. This fanfic is solely what I believe would have made Laxus's character more interesting to the story)
1. Chapter 1

A cloaked figure sits alone on a park bench. His bag laid next to his feet and if you were close enough, you could hear the sound of music blaring from his headphones. He looked up and noticed the stares he was getting. He sighed and pulled his hood off.

He originally wore the cloak to avoid too much attention but it causes the opposite.

Of course, who could miss a full grown man in a pure white cloak? It wouldn't matter if people recognized the grandson of fairy tail's master. It wasn't like he was a member.

It's been a year since he was expelled from fairy tail, he heard that they've been causing trouble like usual. Hearing that they haven't changed despite what he's done brought a smile to his face. He was an idiot to think that making them fight each other was going to change anything. It's like a normal afternoon for them.

Another dragon slayer has joined recently, making fairy tail the first guild to have three dragon slayers. It's obvious that they are now the strongest and most well-known guild in Fiore. Again, how could he be so stupid?

Laxus kept his gaze down as he continued to scold himself for being so blind. Suddenly he noticed a white dot land on the ground in front of him. He looked up to see a bunch of dandelions fly above his head. His gaze followed them to its source, where he found a small child holding at least 10 of the white flowers at once and blowing them all.

She smiled as they flew off before running back to a tree where a couple sat watching her. She jumped into the mother's arms and gave her a hug, as the father picked the stray dandelions from her hair.

Of course, how could he have forgotten the most idiotic thing he's done.

Laxus again cursed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 772**

 **Laxus age 12**

"Dad!,"Laxus calls out in the guild, "Dad! Where are you?"

"He's on a job with Sam, he should be back in a week or two," One member said.

"What? He said that he was going to take me on his next job," Laxus said in disbelief.

"I told him to go without you," The boy turned to find his grandfather sitting on the bar counter, as usual, "I specifically told Ivan that you were too young and frail for the magic he forced into you. And he went behind my back and did it anyway. You need time to recover before you can use it"

"But I'm fine. In fact, I feel better than before. Please let me show you!" Laxus pleads with his grandfather. He looks him in the eye with a promising look, "Please grandpa"

Makarov places his hand under his chin in thought. It was true that Laxus now had an extraordinary amount of magical power now. Enough to make him S class by the time he's 15 with enough training. But, it's whether or not he can handle it. The master looked around the guild in search of an answer. His eyes landed on a familiar member of the guild.

"Alright, I'll let you take a job," He starts.

Laxus smiles with determination, "You won't be disappointed-"

"Mona is going to follow you on this mission" Makarov finishes, causing both children to look at him in shock.

Mona was a young girl with brown eyes and blush pink hair that was cut into a bob. She used a long piece of brown yarn as a headband to keep some of the pink locks out of her eyes. The way the yarn was tied looked a bit uncomfortable and ridiculous, but Laxus or anyone for that matter wasn't about to tell the kind girl that.

"Me? But master, I don't think I'm ready to go on a job without an adult yet" Mona waves her hands in a dismissive manner, "I think it would be best to find someone stronger"

"Nonsense, I believe you can do it," Makarov beckons her to his side before leaning closer to whisper, "Besides, I need you to watch over Laxus, make sure he doesn't do anything reckless"

Mona glances between Laxus and his grandfather before nodding, "Okay, I'll do my best"

"Don't I have a say?" Laxus questions.

"Not if you want to go on this job," Makarov says as he hands Mona a flyer, "This one should be simple enough. I'll expect you to be back by 6:00 tomorrow. Any later and you'll be banned from jobs till you're 20. Have fun"

Despite his wanting to state his resentment of that last statement, Laxus simply turned to Mona and said "Let's go" before rushing out of the guild hall.

"Laxus has been pretty pushy lately, don't you think? It's not like him" Wakaba comments from his seat in the guild.

"Let the kid be, he's finally discovering himself as a wizard. It's just a phase" Macao replies, as he takes another drink from his mug, "Soon he'll be running this place, don't you think?"

"I'd rather have him inherit the guild over his father. The guy is a real psychopath. I mean, who would put such a strong lacrima in a 12-year-old kid. Not even an adult can handle that"

"It's even worse if it's taken out"

Makarov begins to rethink his decision.

Outside of the train station, two kids were about to head inside. Laxus walked hastily with a determined and focused look. The only thing on his mind was proving to his grandfather- no, to prove to everyone that he's strong now. Strong enough to go on jobs and make the guild proud.

Meanwhile, something was on Mona's mind as well.

"Um, Laxus?" Mona calls out.

"What is it?" He replies.

"Do you know where we're going?" She asked causing him to stop. He stood silently for a moment before placing his hand on his head.

"Dammit! He didn't even tell us what the job was!" He groans.

"It's fine I-"

"What should we do?"

"I have-"

"I guess we should head back and ask"

"We don't-"

"But if we go back this early, he'll lecture us!"

"Laxus"

"Geez, we'll just have to tough through it then, come on let's-"

" _Laxus!_ " Mona shouts. When she saw the shocked look on his face, her cheeks went as pink as her hair, "I have the job flyer..."

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot," Laxus' face went pink as well.

"It's fine. Sorry for yelling" She apologized.

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment before Mona pulled the flyer from her bag, "The job is...watching a flower shop!"

Laxus was disappointed, "A flower shop? That's it?"

"What do you mean by that?" Mona looked at him with an expression he'd never seen from her before.

Her eyes had a sparkle in them and her smile was huge, "It's a popular florist in Ceder. Apparently, the owner had been robbed and attacked before. They took at least 500k jewel from her last time and then they completely trashed the place. Now that she has an important wedding to do, she's sure that they would come back for her earnings"

"And you're excited about chasing some thieves?" He asked.

Her face goes even redder, "N-no, I'm actually just interested in the flowers. Like, really, really into them. I've been studying them for most of my life" She fiddles with her hands as she speaks, "M-moving on. The next train to Ceder is leaving in a few minutes, we should board now"

She hides her blushing face as she heads for the train. Laxus is confused by her expression as he follows her.

They sit across from each other on the train. Laxus leans on his arm and looks out the window next to him, watching the green leaves on the trees pass for a while before he begins to get bored of the view. He sneaks a glance at Mona, who had a book on her lap as she read it. Inside was a bunch of writing he couldn't really see because of how small it was.

"What are you reading?" He asked, mildly interested.

She hesitated at first before turning the book around to let him see, "It's an old book my dad used to write in. He called it ' _Color Vitae'"_

"Color Vitae?" Laxus questioned.

"It means Life's color. It's a book about all the flowers he's ever discovered," She points at a page in the book. On it was a picture of a small purple flower, "This is an Anemone flower. My mother named me after this one"

"That's very thoughtful of her" Laxus said as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know how to respond to this.

"Actually, my mother hated me" Mona laughed awkwardly, "Pink anemones represent forsaken love. Meaning that she wished for me to be abandoned by anyone I ever love"

"That sounds horrible" Laxus is taken back by how calm and nonchalant she was being about this, "How could anyone do that to their kid?"

"Well, jokes on her," Mona points to the purple flower again, "Purple means protection from evil and white mean's sincerity. So It's doesn't matter who I lose, as long as I stay good and honest, I'll be fine" She smiles.

Laxus isn't convinced. No one could be fine knowing that one of their parents hate them enough to curse them with something so horrible. Whether or not it comes true.

"Well," Laxus starts catching her attention, "I hope you prove her wrong and find someone who will never leave"

"Really?" Mona says a light blush tinting her face.

Laxus blushes after realizing what he just implied, "I-I don't know. Like a dog or a cat maybe, or even the guild, everyone loves you there"

Mona laughs, "I get it, thank you Laxus"


End file.
